The Feud for blood
by coldDiamond
Summary: Sara Cypher has been ripped out of the Asylum she was put in after her parents murder,from people from her powerful blood heritage,but her's is so powerful for someone to want her dead. With love,the truth and a mysterious past to collide together
1. Chapter 1

My mind was a dangerous tool, and if I let it control me from the inside out, I could lose all of my humanity in just one second. At least that's what the doctors at Ridgward Psych treatment kept telling me. My family gets murdered and I end up in an insane asylum for trouble youth. No extended relatives and constant night terrors lead me here, in a bare white room, with one bed, a desk and an open barred window. Some people think being seventeen is hard, but in my case it's true.

I sat at my window, looking out on to the forest. So dark you think it was always night inside those woods. The clouds shrouded the sky, making the weather colder than usual, but the straight jacket helped keep me warm. Most people might think a strait jacket is unbearable, but this being my fourth time in one its only irritating. Hugging myself felt nice, rather than withering on my bed trying to get comfortable.

I could hear the manic laughter and screams outside my door, the other patients going about their day, the nurses doing their daily checks on the rooms. The locks on my door made clicking metal sounds as it opened. Nurse Katie walked in and set the tray of dinner on my desk. She gave me a sad smile.

"What happened this time?" she asked

"Medication" I said. I felt too ill today to be stuffing those things down my throat just turn myself into a zombie. Katie sighed, coming behind me to undo the knots. I yanked the thing off my body and hugged my knees to my chest.

I heard her hiss, touching the skin at my neck.

"I always feel pain when I see that scar. Did it hurt?" she asked. I jerked away from her touch. The brand on the back of my neck was nothing compared to what I witnessed before its cause. Katie walked from me towards the door

"You have visitors" she told me as Diane and Bobby came in my room.

They shyly walked in and sat on my bed, most of the residents were agitated by me. I couldn't help but be aggressive, but inside I still felt fragile and lonely. Most days I thought of my parents. Their faces in my mind would sometimes create waterworks. But they would all end by the last grim night I saw them.

_Loud crashes in my parent's room woke me. I sat up rubbing my eyes. Another dump and something being drag echoed in our quiet home. I got out of bed with my bear and tip toed down the hall. The sound of my mom whimpering and dad grunting had me clutching tightly to my stuff animal, still I walked to their room. When I got to the door I heard stranger's voices and a dark chuckle that sent shivers down my spine. I peeked through the key hole, bright light shining out._

"You gave Nurse Roger a black eye" Diane said, bring back to the present. She was twelve but very smart for her age. With brown hair she hacked off with whatever she found. She was brought in a little before me with Obsessive–compulsive disorder, she normally freaked out over tiny things. A few times she itched her hand, her head, and her nose, then repeated the process over again.

Bobby was rocking back and forth, flexing his hands over and over again. They were the closet thing I had to friends but the farthest thing I was to insanity.

"You know, they'll put you in the room if you keep this up."

I shrugged, nothing mattering, not consequences or punishments. My life has been a consent downward spiral since my foster parents sent me to this place two years back. You think they would be more sympathetic to a kid who lost their parents at age six. But they were just a suburban couple who couldn't put up with the entire outburst, the fighting, the never ending nights of me screaming "there is someone coming for me".

"Denis got sent to the room today, after your incident. I think it was because he didn't have any cigarettes" Bobby told, probably trying to comfort me. After an hour and thirty seven minutes, Diane and Bobby left when it was lights out.

The place turned quiet like a grave, some pounding and frolicking from Karen, the psychopath who like attention drawn to her.

My eyelids closed without warning and the dream world took me. But my dream world held only blackness. The pills suppress all from my head.

A chilly breeze crawled over my shoulders, a light feather feeling made me open my eyes as I felt a touch on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw a figure standing over me, being heavily medicated I didn't think to scream or shout for help. Who would come? It wouldn't be something new here. The dark covered my visitors face, but I could see he was shirtless by the moonlight, shining upon his muscled back.

I was much too tired to think right when I talked.

"Finally" I muttered, turning on my back "kill me already" and then I sunk back in delusion.

There was such loud talking; it was hard to keep on sleeping.

"How did she act? Did she attack you and you had to knock her out?"

"Don't be stupid, Dawn. She was too deep asleep to do anything."

"I thought she be more threatening looking, major disappointment."

"Now guys, remember what Jillian said. Sara doesn't know anything, she hasn't learned or been told a thing about us or her blood line. To her this could be a nightmare."

"Way to think positive, Rollie. Gezz, you can such a buzz kill."

"Hey! Can everyone just shut up?"

"Take the stick out of your butt, Nicholas. Try to be happy we have a surviving heir of the Cypher family. We're all dying off, at least with her; the elders will have some hope."

"Lay off, Lindsey, you know how tense things are right….she….she moved!"

I worked my mouth, with the taste of ash, my muscles felt dense as I stretched on a hard floor. But soon it came flooding back of an unknown person over me and that the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg wasn't the natural scents of my ward.

A part of my head warned me not to open my eyes, but I disobeyed.

Five faces were staring down at me. That's all it took for a scream to escape my lips. They all jumped back, startled. I backed myself into a far corner till my back hit the wall. My heart pounded like a jack hammer, the faces of the people in the room with me looked like teenagers, maybe a year or so over twenty but no more. They had shocked expressions and sort of in awe at the sight of me. This took a toll on my fear, sure this was a surprise but I didn't feel any danger.

Suddenly, the door of the room swung open and in walked more strangers. A woman led them, she was beautiful and held a strong depend posture. She looked at every one of the five kids then leveled her fierce gaze at me.

"Welcome, Sara Cypher. We've been waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Iris Bloom" the lady walked at me, holding out her hand. I moved my body away from the connection. My rudeness didn't falter her.

"I'm sorry you had to meet us like this. There wasn't many options." She sat at one of the chairs that were centered at a table. The place was big and wooden, I now saw. It was warm with a fire going in a stone fire place. A flat screen TV was at the far end and I sat beside an old bookcase. Everyone still stared at me; I kept my line of sight down.

"You must want to know why you're here or better yet, how you got here."

Iris's voice was calm and gentle; I focused on trying to handle my breathing. Foot noises banged vibrated on the floor, when I opened my eyes, the area was empty except for Iris. She still sat, cool and collected, her boney fingers playing with an ornament.

"I've sent them away" she said "thought you'd feel better with no one gawking at you."

I slowly stood up, hands flat against the wall. I took peeks behind things to see if something or someone would pop out.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" I asked, having my guard up.

She folded her hands in her lap "Have you heard the name Bloom before?"

I nodded "My parents once spoke of it when I was little" not that I could really remember the specifics of the conversation.

Iris reached for a picture frame next to her. Her eyes went soft when she looked at it, and then handed it to me. I cautiously reached out and snatched it.

The picture had four people in it, young adults at a formal party, all smiles and beauty. That's when I recognized the main couple. My parents. My dad's wide smile with my mom's pouty lips and clear brown eyes were impossible to forget. She held on to my dad like he was her life and my dad held my mom dreamily like a gentlemen. Next to them it wasn't hard to see the blonde was Iris, laughing with a man covering his eyes. If I had to guess I'd say this was the happiest time of their lives. Tears drew down my face, hitting the picture's glass covering.

"It was our eighteenth birthday, and our families made us have a party together. Strange for close friends to have the same birthday, but we always said it was destiny. Your dad was like a brother I needed, and your mom was like my own blood sister. They were my best's friends" Iris said sadly "Their deaths were half the reason my heart broke."

I handed back the photo, wiping my face.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sara."

"What do you want from me?" I repeated with a quivering voice "Why did you bring me here?"

"Well for starters I know Thomas and Melissa would kill me if I let their most deeply loved daughter be locked up in a loony bin. And secondly, there's something that you must know….about your family." Her tone took a serious ring to it. I flinched at my parents' names. I looked up at her, waiting.

"You're in danger, Sara. Something is in you and someone is coming for you."

A new kind of fear washed over me as I began to believe her every word.

I didn't feel immediate risk being here anymore, but still, I was reluctant to become calm.

"Do you know what your family was?" Iris asked, leaning my way. I knew what she was getting at, it was the dreadful truth I learned long ago, before I could grasp what it really meant. But that night, the night of my parents death I truly knew but was sworn to never speak of it.

I nodded stiffly but avoid her stare.

"The Cypher family was known for being part of a powerful blood line of magic, which could warp even the universe itself. Like witches but connected differently. Of course there are four other families just as powerful, but none like the Cypher" her voice turned cryptic. The news didn't surprise me. I may have been a child but I knew what I had seen my parents do. My mom moved objects and made things come alive. My father had a persuasive nature and a sedative voice. Together they sure were a force to be reckoned with. And the way they watched me, so intently, almost expecting me to pop out of my own skin.

"But, no one is without enemies, as you know. People with magic in their blood have been targeted as evil. But we're not witches, we only have one blood line of pure evil but they were killed off in the 1800 raid. But we're still in harm's way. Now, with only a few living people like us left, we need to start fighting back or negotiate peace. That where we need you?"

"Me?" I touch my hand to my chest, disbelieving.

"Your part of the Cypher family, even with you conditions your still blood…"

"What condition?"

She tilted her head at me "Dear, don't you know. You were born with vampire blood in you."

Could this perchance, get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, wait….huh?" I stammered.

"It's a long story, but right now I see that what you've heard just about enough."

I opened my mouth to protest but she held out her hand. You can't just say something like that and leave me on a cliff hanger!

"All in due time, Sara, but right now you should get some real sleep and settled in."

I soon realized I was no longer in the Asylum, now being thrust into my heritage. But from the information I had received, that couldn't match to my paranoia. Iris gestured for me to follow her, I was hesitant but what choice could I make at the moment. I gathered the blanket that was brought with me from Ridgward and walked behind her. The hall was brightly lit, we came to a main area where everyone from before stood, talking or standing quietly. They all focused their attention on me when I entered.

"Please meet our pack, Sara" Iris said. She pointed at the group of girls.

"That is Dawn, Lindsey, and Rollie." She pointed them each out. Dawn was a tiny, very excited looking girl with red braids and geek chick glasses. Lindsey sort of reminds me of those tough girls who won't take crap from anybody, her eyes cat green and hair like ravens.

Rollie was an average teenager, nothing real precise about her character. Blonde hair, dark eyes and a moon shaped face.

"The boys are Dean and Nicholas."

Dean was a meditative guy, curly blond hair and fair skin to make his appearance very cute. But it was Nicholas who allured my gaze. He was no doubt breath takingly attractive, brooding with mysterious around him. Ruffled brown hair, radiant blue eyes and smooth tanned skin. He was lean but very broad at the shoulders; he looked nineteen, maybe twenty. His expression was set, fixated on me. But he remained with a hard front, like he found me a problem rather than a friend.

"Angela Detling and Damien Cartrots will be you're instructors, help you cope with anything."

"Is this place a school?"

Dean snorted "Hardly."

"Quiet, Rotcher" Angela snapped, but it hardly registered Dean.

"It's a place for people like us" Damien told.

Angela had a very wise but dark looks with brown skin, maybe 35. But Damien looked the youngest of the older adults. Piercing yellow gaze and a wicked smile to double his menacing appearance.

All of them had unnatural ways about them that would make a normal person scared. I, on the other hand was much too aware of things going on than to be intimidated by these people.

Dawn came hoping up to wrap me in a big hug. This stooped my surprise up a notch. I looked at Iris, stunned. She only smiled "I think you'll fit right in" she walked over to Angela and Damien to speak quietly before all three of them left the room.

"Dawn, will you stop suffocating the princess" Lindsey said as she and Rollie walked to us. Dawn backed off but still glowed.

"Please. Don't call me that" I say to them.

Lindsey shrug, clearly not caring.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really excited to be meeting a Cypher relative. I'm from the Delux family line. We're more known for creating lands and peace among people. It terribly boring" Dawn grunts.

I nod, trying to follow.

"I'm from the Chaos family. I'm sure you can guess what power we're known for" Lindsey scoffed. I was sensing her and I wouldn't be best friends by the end of the year.

"Family of Templess" Rollie said "We're just popular for being very earthy and having the serenity of monks. Really nothing to brag about."

"Um, well it's….nice to meet you" I say trying to be enjoyable but I wasn't feeling too social at the moment.

"Come" Dawn pulled me with her "You'll be sharing a room with me."

We walked up a grand stair case. There were many rooms on the second floor that we passed, most looked occupied but they were much too clean to be considered a normal teenagers area. We went by what had four couches and a giant TV with an Xbox and Wii near. The shelves had loads of DVD movies; it was pretty much an adolescences dream house.

"Do you live here?" I asked Dawn. She nodded.

"After my Dad died from a heart attack, it was kinda my only hope for a family I would get. And in case you're wondering, yes, everybody else lives here too. Either they have no family or their family left them for Derillum."

"Derillum?"

"It's our world, where our ancestors came from when they moved to the new world long ago. But only a select few can return back. Everyone has been trying since the Clans have been hunting us."

"What clans?"

"Vampire Clans." My blood turned cold at the mention, reminding me of what Iris had last said about my condition.

"Vampires are enemies of the Jade people" she gestures to the both of us "females of our kind are known as Jades. The males are known as Silvers. It comes from the first people to have a strong line of magic."

"But why are vampires our enemies?"

She took peeks around to make sure no one was in ear shot.

"One of our line killed a king of theirs centuries back, but it was from our evil line, the Wickers. They come from the same Jade and Silver line as us but they were power hungry, and sold their light to the darkness for more. Soon the generations of their family would become more and more reckless, in the end killing royalty of vampires. Thus, beginning war against our people." She turned into a room that had two beds and an open window. Her side had to be the decorative one with posters and pictures on the wall with sequin bed spread. The available area of mine had a brown bed with one dresser/desk next to it.

Well, it's better than my room at the ward, that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

To my shock, Iris had gone shopping for me. I found clothes my size in the drawers, basically everything I would need, placed neatly on the desk. Tooth brush, shampoo, brush, and a straightener.

From underwear and bras, to jackets and gloves.

I was even more surprised everything was comfortable and fit alright.

"She has a gift to guess these sorts of things" Dawn told me about Iris "The woman founded this cabin two years back when she heard word of the Jade and Silver kids being on the endangered species list."

I put on flannel pajamas and laid on the bed I was now claiming. Everything felt different but in a positive change I welcomed.

"I hope you like it here, Sara" Dawn said right before my eyelids closed

In the morning, my body groaned for me to not to wake up but my stomach protested with hunger. I got out of the room yawning. Dawn was still sound asleep, the clock read 7:32, which must have meant still early. I decided to tour the house myself, get a feel so not to get lost all the time.

I checked the halls, listened through doors, found three bathrooms and grand areas full of entertainment like board games, a pool table, and tables full of other things.

One door had stickers and a warning sigh to keep out. That had to be Lindsey's doing, I heard snoring inside and stifled a giggle. On the corner going downstairs I stumbled into someone's hard chest.

I yelped and jumped far back. Nicholas held up his arms in a calming defense, but he pursed his lips at me.

"Sorry. I didn't know anyone else was up" I whispered. He stayed silent, staring. He wore a loose grey shirt and dark sweats, but he seemed like he had been a wake for a while.

After a minute of no noise but the creak of the house and wind outside, I tried moving past him but our shoulders connected. A zap of energy hit my veins, his too by the way he went rigid at the instant I did.

It was gone promptly but the over power shiver inside my chest made me look into Nicholas's face. He gazed back looking unaware as I felt. God, he was gorgeous. Everything absolutely perfect, except something that caught me off guard, like I recognized his eyes from somewhere.

After a breath, I couldn't take standing there, looking at a guy who would never give me the time of day and broke our gaze to head down to the main hall I last was in. A big part of me wanted to spend all day looking at Nicholas, but I had a history that bothered even the fabric of my own self to let go and be someone new.

An opening to the right revealed the master kitchen with a long table at the long windows. Bright dawn showed autumn trees and a wide arched forest to spring in sunlight but shaded it well, nothing like the one near Ridgward. I opened the fridge, it was nicely stocked with healthy things to eat, no soda or candy. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and kept walking the place for a view. Glass doors were near the porch of backyard, but white drapes covered the inside. I tried turning the handle but it would budge. I attempted again to get through but it was locked.

"Is there a problem?" a voice came from behind me. I yelped.

Iris stood holding a cup of coffee, dressed and ready for the day. She held a small smile.

"No. I was just wondering what was in there" I told.

"Curiosity is in us all. Nothing criminal about it" she turned and strode into the kitchen, I followed gradually.

Iris leaned against the counter, newspaper in hand. I sat at a window, mulling over hundreds of questions.

"I'm not…a vampire am i?"

She paused at flipping through a page. Steadily looking at me, she soon regained her stance and sighed, coming to sit at the seat next to mine.

"I don't know the answer to that" Iris tells me, putting her hand my arm "the story is too confusing. When your mother was six months pregnant with you, a curse was placed on her head. Without knowing who put it there, she was bound to die in just days. Your father was hysterical and tried every spell, medicine, science thing he could get his hands on. Your mothers last day was excruciating for everyone. To lose a queen and heir to the Cypher family would have left our people weakened. We thought it to be Clans, but the next day your mother wasn't dead, she was comatose. Her heart still beat, as well as yours. Three months later she awoke screaming "the baby is coming! The baby is coming!" having no idea she had been a sleep the rest of the pregnancy. When you were born, doctors said you were healthy, but our Silver doctors diagnosed you a hybrid. Half jade, half vampire. It shocked the counsel of our people, and they argued over the decision to kill you. Your mother and father knew nothing and wouldn't stand for their first child to be killed for the reason.

By the next week, your parents dropped off the face of the earth. Nobody could locate them, many said they were assassinated and I believed it till I read an old article of a couple, brutally murdered and their only child left alive. I wish I never lost them, every one of our blood line is being killed off. On by one, and I knew I needed to do something before we cease to exist."

Her face looked tired suddenly, almost ancient. She must have had a tough life compared to mine.

"Can you tell me anything of the night your parents died?" the question took me on a roller coaster of decision's. Yes, she had the right to know of her own friends. No, don't want to relive the agonizing memory of my life. Mind your own business.

Finally I settled with "Can't remember much."

She nodded, perhaps knowing I wouldn't talk about it either way. Her watch did a little beep and I started to hear groans and movement upstairs.

"Oh, time to get ready" she said getting up.

"For what?"

She turned back to me with a witty smile "School, silly. You start today at Emerson High."


	5. Chapter 5

After everything I've been through, she expected me to get dressed for school? The other day I was being hauled off by nurses to be put in a strait jacket, now I'm going to a high school in a new town. Couldn't she at least let me have one day to square things up?

"I think it's best for you to start giving yourself a routine, don't hide from the world, Sara. Be proud of who you are."

I waited inside a van for the rest of the five to hurry in. Iris already had a backpack filled with supplies needed and a schedule for a Sara Deeten, my new annalist. Apparently, Iris could see into the future and get peek of the past. And Damien, her longtime friend, had a talent for changing things, like erasing the memory of a Sara every being at Ridgward Psych treatment. And now six towns away from that place, I was to start becoming the person I needed to be. Not the psycho I grew up to be.

"When was the last time you were at a real school, Sara?"

I couldn't recall, my time in school passed like a breath. I was haunted by my own head at the time and refused to act normal.

People started loading into the car, then Iris started down a road.

"I expect you all to be helping Sara today at Emerson, she'll need to be watched the first few days" Damien told them.

"Oh, great, an extra chore for Royalty" Lindsey irked. That was beginning to annoy me.

"Sara, your classes will mostly be with Rollie, Dawn, and Dean. Their juniors also."

I felt relief that Nicholas wouldn't be around, which was weird, seeing how my feeling towards him this morning wanted to desperately be close to his every move.

I stared out my window, thinking of how much I hated socializing at school and how lame it was for me.

"Don't worry" Dawn turned around in her seat to smile at me "I'll be near you all day just in case."

I forced a smile for her.

"Iris likes us to be around human kids because it covers our tracks from anybody trying to kill us" Rollie next to me tells "You do realize that at any time we can be murdered, even in broad day light."

I shook my head, stiffly.

"Rollie! Honestly, could you be any more of a pain in the butt. You seriously know how to put a damp on things" Dean scolded.

"Leave her alone, Rollie" Nicholas said flatly. It made more of a difference when Nicholas jumped in for me than Dean, but I was grateful to both.

"Let's not think that way" Iris said "We're safe here in Skye Falls. No harm will come without warning."

That didn't help my nerves any.

The car started to slow and we approached the front of some square buildings with kids clustered outside.

Butterflies filled my stomach; I sunk lower in my seat.

Iris parked by the side as everyone got out of the car, Nicholas sent me a worried look over his shoulder and I saw him debate wither to stay with me but Dean shoved him along. It gave me some bliss but the anxiety still raddled in my body like a hurricane.

"You too, Sara" Iris leveled her stern eyes at me through the mirror. I took all my energy from off the floor and slowly removed myself from the car. As it sped away so did my all my hope.

I stood glued to the curve of the schools sidewalk, wondering how long it would take for me to actually move to the doors. In the sea of students, I lost the heads of my housemates. There were few people who passed me with curious glances.

I took a step back to read the sign of the school on the main building.

A car horn sounded as a loud screech of tires broadcasted next to me, I flinched and jumped a way. A car almost hit me, then again I did just move into the middle of the street by accident. The driver stomped out from behind the steering wheel and walked over to me angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you not see a mustang coming?" he fumed. I focused mostly on his leather jacket and faded red shirt, working my mouth for something to come out. Oh please ground, swallow me up right now. All eyes were now on the stupid new girl and the yelling guy.

"I'm sorry" I say, face flushed. He must have caught my face, completely humiliated because he exhaled loudly running a hand through his black hair. He was handsome now that I looked, kinda on the chiseled side and had fair skin like my own. It was very likely he would be telling his friends about the nut job at school who he almost hit.

"I'm sorry, look I didn't mean to yell at you, that wasn't like me" He said, his voice raspy and tired.

I tried nodding again but really I wanted to go back to Ridgeward. The real world was too scary.

"Are you new here?"

I snapped out of my fantasy and heard his question.

He smiled as much as he could, holding out his hand "I'm Connor Reid. You are…?"

Like my first time meeting Iris, I was rude and rushed off to the direction of the school. He wanted to come after me but another car honked from behind his.

I kept checking the sheet of paper that held the classes I had to attend for the day. The first one wasn't much different. Thankfully Dawn was there, waving me toward a seat beside her.

The periods ended faster than expected, English, math, history, and then Art. The student's barely gave me the slightest of glances. I could already rule out which kids belonged to what groups. I sat mostly by Dawn and surprisingly, in History; Lindsey nodded at me to her table. Of course we didn't strike up a conversation.

Three girls in my Art, analyzed me from head to toe from where they sat, not bothering to be discrete. They wore all black and had the usual punk, loner to their appeal.

One of them actually approached me "Are you extreme?" she asked. I gave her a crazy look for asking that.

"My friends and I are trying to place you in the schools Clique Category. Like Prep, Drama freaks, the Goths, Nerds, rich Ivy League kids, the stoners, the loners, the jocks, the out casted, ect. So which are you?"

I shrugged "Whatever I am, you wouldn't talk to me either way." It shocked even the nature of me to speak so freely with her, I saw respect in her eyes from my words. The bell rang and I escorted myself to the lunch room. It was crowded with everyone trying to sit, eat and talk all at once.

A table at the far end was the red head of Dawn. I wedged between people to make it over there, better than standing around like an idiot.

Guys and girls kept blocking my path, my tight nerves from before were beginning to fade and my head turned irritated. I tried muttering for them to move but nothing exactly worked.

I felt heat in my arms and chest, different from this morning with Nicholas, more aggressive.

"Hey" a hand snatched my arm, I turned to the person quickly, holding up my hand. My fingertips felt like static was prickling them. The doors at the entrance of the Cafeteria slammed shut on its own. People turned to stare confused at it, soon not really caring and going back to their friends. Only I knew, all that pent up feeling in me burst out in a defense.

The head of the guy this morning turned back to me. He dropped his hand, smiling timidly at me.

"Hi" he said more softly "Um, I'm the jerk from this morning."

"Uhhhh, yea I remember" I fuddled with the strap of my backpack over my shoulder, this could get awkward.

"Listen, I'm really, really sorry for scaring you or making your first day at Emerson bad. I had a rotten morning and I guess I took it out on you" the sincerity in his tone surprised me, not many guys would apologized. And I didn't expect to be seeing him again.

"I hope you will let me make it up to you" he offered with a convincing good guy smile. Of course the hottest boy at school had to be nice, it comes with the exterior.

"Nno, that's not necessary dude, I'm uhh…" I couldn't fit my words together.

"Connor" he pointed to himself "And your?"

I shake my head "no, I'm..."

"Sara!" Dawns voice popped beside me, she grabs ahold of my arm "Here you are. I've been wondering where you were" she sees Connor in front of me and her eyes almost bulge out of her head. Her hand squeezes my arm.

"Ow" I complain under my breath.

"Well….lets go, Sara" Dawn says, pulling me.

"I'll see you later, Sara" Connor said, with a coy smile.

I got through the crowds easily now and sat at the table with the Rollie, Lindsey, and Dean texting away or doodling. Nicholas was eating and doing some homework.

Once we sat our bottoms down, Dawn hounded me.

"What were you thinking?" she scolded unannounced making me jump, everyone looked u to stare intrigued.

"What?" I stammered confused.

"You must have a death wish to be even in distance with that person" her angry was obvious now.

"He just wanted to say sorry for this morning. I almost got hit by his car this morning."

"_What?_" Nicholas nearly shouted, staring at me in pain.

"I accidently backed into the street" I explained.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rollie asked.

"Sara, was talking to Connor Reid" Dawn told them. Whatever they were holding, was dropped on the table at the name and their power surge radiated off their bodies as I felt their anger and density.

"I don't understand, what's wrong with Connor Reid" I pressed.

"Connor Reid is a vampire" Nicholas said with scorn. A cold chill crawled over my spine.


End file.
